Once Upon A Prom
by marionut247
Summary: Drew and Roland are away at collage, and its prom time for Jo! Her dream comes true, when she is approached by her high school crush, and asks her to the prom! But is he what he appears,or something else!
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Prom

By. Marionut247

(A Beetleborgs fan fiction)

*Authors note: This takes place many years after Metallix.

Part 1: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

"He asked me!", Jo shouted excitedly as she shut the door, and ran into the parlor room. Coming to a stop, she rested her hands on the arm of an old pipe organ. She lowered her head to catch her breath before looking back up at her ghostly best friend.

"Can you believe it!", she said slightly panting. "I couldn't wait to tell you! I ran all the way to Hillhurst, the moment the bell rang!…Out of all the days for me to leave my bike at home, it had to be today!"

"I'm not all that shocked really!", the phasm replied as he turned away from his keyboard. "You said you had a feeling that he was going to ask you to the prom Jo!"

"Yeah, I know!", she said excitedly as she leaned against the organ. "It's just…I can't believe it! Justin!..Who is like THEE cutest boy in school! Asked me, 'Josephine McCormick'. To the prom…MY Junior Prom! I am like soooooo beside myself right now!"

Her face was flushed and teary eyed, as she placed her hand across her heart.

"Oh, I can tell your excited! It's not everyday you call yourself by your full name there, 'Josephine'!", he said playfully hitting her arm.

She giggled and swatted him back, as she embraced him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy Flabber!"

"I know you are darling!..I know you are!"

For about the past four months, Jo has been going gaga over a boy from school by the name, 'Justin Starwin'. Jo wasn't one for letting her feelings show when it came to boys. This the phasm knew! So whatever this boy, 'Justin' had, must be something special to make Jo take notice. He had an idea though! Jo was into sports, he was into sports! Jo was out going, he was out going! Besides her mentioning how cute and attractive he was on a daily basis, he pretty much got the picture! She was smittened! And that can go one of two ways, good or bad! He hoped for her sake it was the lighter of the two! He for one knew full well how it felt to experience both sides. In his time, he to had become smitted by girls. And girls becoming smittened by him! He also knew full well the feeling of pain, that one endures when being mislead! Or even worse…used! For their selfish games and amusement!

The phasm closed his eyes at that final thought, hoping beyond all hope! That Jo would NEVER have to experience such heartache! Jo was not like most girls, and didn't deserve something like that to happen! Not that anyone should!

She squealed with delight once more, as she crawled into his lap.

"Uuuhg…Jo!..You're a little heavier since you were ten!", he lifted his head up slightly, as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck and rested her face on his yellow velvet poof shirt.

"Heh, heh..Ohhhh, what's the matter?", she asked looking up and meeting the phasm's dark brown eyes. "Am I to heavy for the OLD FRAIL phasm?"

The look on his face made her crack up!

"Old!..FRAIL!..MEEEE?!", he looked at her wide eyed and eyebrows raised. "Pfft..OK!..I have you know, I'm considered YOUNG for my age! Miss. Sweet Sixteen!..", he stopped as she cracked up again. "I may seem old to a mere mortal! But from a phasm stand point!…Not EVEN close!..And HOW exactly AM I FRAIL? Do I look frail? Do I feel frail? Out of all the guys, I'm the most fit, who happen to live here! That and just last week, I had my hundred year check up!"

"Annnd?", she asked smiling.

"AND he asked me what MY secret was! And that came from a physician!..So yeah..I'M A PILLIAR OF STENGTH!", his voice suddenly booming like a god as he spoke. All the while balancing her on the tip of one finger, high above his head.

"AHHH!..FLABBER!..OK, OK! I GET YOUR POINT!..NOW PUT ME DOWN!", she screeched half laughing, as she looked down at him. Who no longer looked like himself, but instead was a very muscular version of his former self. "Since when did ya start looking like THAT?!"

"Since always my dear Jo! Since always!..You just never noticed it before!", he replied with a smirk, and in a very masculine voice.

"It must have been under the coat and cape!"

He chuckled, as she swayed once and caught her. Sitting once again on the stool, he morphed back into his, 'less muscular' former self.

"All joking aside Flabber, I couldn't have done it with out you!", she spoke as a light yellowish mist floated down around her, from Flabber's last transformation.

"Oh, shucks girl!..I didn't do anything! The only thing that I said was to be your self! You did the rest!"

"Yeah but..", she paused as she played with one of the jewels on the collar of the phasm's coat. "The confidence that you had in me, helped give ME the strength that I needed TO be myself, when he was around! For that I can't thank you enough!..And I love you sooo much for it! Thank you, thank you!"

She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, as she pulled herself into a tight embrace.

"Aww, it weren't nothing Jo!", he whispered softly. "It's nothing that I already didn't see lying within!"

She responded not with words but with a tighter hug. Jo's friendship with Flabber was much different, then compared to his friendship with Drew and Roland. Who were currently both away at collage, was more of a guys on guys related sort of thing. Like sports, cars and girls! And more girls, and more girls! And Flabber shaking his head telling them to, 'Be gentlemen! Use your head! You know the one above the waistline! Cause the other one will lead you into nothing but trouble!'

Her relationship with the phasm was quite different. Flabber and Jo had always shared a unique bond with one another, right from the beginning! From the moment that they had met, there was something there, that neither could fully explain. And over the years that bond grew even stronger. Turning their, 'friendship', into something a little more deeper! Jo had never known her father, and Flabber had no children. No words were ever spoken about it, but deep inside their hearts were intertwined. For love of that, of a father and daughter! But it wasn't always that way. It developed into it. In the beginning, he was just a good friend. Then becoming a close friend, then her best friend, then from best friend, into something so much more! And she really did love and cherish him with all her heart! She could go to him about absolutely ANYTHING! At any time day or night. She would go to him about things, that she didn't feel comfortable going to her mother about! Which was pretty much everything! Even over Drew and Roland! Flabber always made her feel comfortable and welcome to talk to him about ANYTHING! No matter how big or small. And not ONCE did he ever make her feel stupid! And he listened…one hundred percent! And he always seemed to have an answer, or a means of making her feel better. He always made himself available to talk! And if for some reason he were away he would leave a message with the Pipettes, or even go as far as leaving her a note, that could only be opened by her hands alone! An he never EVER forgot! It was things like that, that put him on such a higher pedestal above all others!

Especially, during the time, of her grandmother's death. Jo had always been very, VERY close to her grandmother. She was closer to her, then her own mother! And when Jo was barely eleven, she died due to kidney failure. It hit Jo hard. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, and she couldn't cry! Not even a single tear! She wouldn't talk to anyone, or look at anyone. She was just..there! Even during the whole funeral..nothing! No emotion! Nothing..she was just there. Her soul was beyond ravaged! And she was falling apart…silently. Everyone was worried! Drew and Roland tried desperately to reach her! But nothing seemed to work. Then on her fifth night straight, without sleep. She found herself leaving the house at 2am, and walking up the front porch steps to Hillhurst Manor! Walked through it's dark halls and stopped at the foot of the phasm's bed. The only light came from a small oil lamp, that was on his nightstand. He tossed his book aside, got out of bed and slowly approached her. Not once was there a word spoken. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, and she collapsed. Everything came out! All her pain and tears. She threw her arms around him, and begged for the pain to end. She fell to her knees and he along with her, as she cried and sobbed. He held her tight and rocked her as he whispered, 'Let it out. Just let it all out hun!', as he gently stroked her hair. She stayed that way and cried herself to sleep. When she came to that morning, she was still on the floor. But sitting in the phasm's lap, with his arms wrapped snuggly around her. She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his sky blue face. His eyes were shut, as his head rolled slightly against the footboard. His chest lightly fell up and down, an had a serine look upon his handsome face. She smiled for the first time since her grandmother's death. And as she laid her head back down upon his chest she thought, 'Thank you grandma, for sending me to an angel!'

"Sooo?", he whispered bringing her back into the present.

"Sooo…what?", she asked.

"Can I see him now? Pleeease!"

She laughed as she looked up at him. He looked like a eager child, waiting to get permission from his parents. For the past couple of weeks now Flabber has been going crazy wanting to know what Justin looked like.

"Ok, okay! You can see him!", she said seeing the joy and excitement on his face.

Jo jumped to her feet as Flabber wrung his hands together happily. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a crystal ball. Jo peered inside as he began to chant.

"Show to us now, the boy to which Jo has fallen for! Don't make us wait a moment more!"

Jo snickered as she watched a purplish blue smoke clear and reveal three teenage boys. They were walking together through, Clearwater Park, which was just outside Charterville. She recognized Justin at once and the other two boys were just coming into view. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "Trip and Van?" Flabber darted his eyes and saw a quizzical look upon her perplexed face. Then he looked once more into the crystal ball, just as the boys began to talk.

"Over there!..By the tree! There's nobody there! We can do BUSINESS there!"

'Business?', Flabber said silently mouthing the word to himself. His eyes narrowed and continued to watch as Trip led Van and Justin, under the shade of a large oak tree.

"We saw what you did in front of school!..Nice work on McCormick! Here, half like promised!", he handed Justin a fifty. "And here's a little more for getting her to fall for you hook, line, and sinker!"

This time he handed him a twenty. Justin anxiously took the money, as he ran his hand threw his short blond hair.

"Thanks guys! It's nothing! Jo makes it far to easy! And I get the other fifty at the prom!..Right?"

"Right! But only AFTER you dump her! And it has to be right in front of everybody!"

"Consider it done!..I even have another date already lined up! She's the captain of the cheer leading team! Just to add to the sting a little more!", he said with a proud smile.

"Ho, man!..That's just wrong!", Van said laughing. "Tell ya what! You get her to cry…we'll double your money!"

"All of it!", Trip added in.

Justin looked at them with icy blue eyes. "Make it an even three, and I'll have her bawling like a baby in the grass!"

They nodded. "Deal!"

"Good!", he said confidently and without remorse.

"Niiice!", they said as they high-fived him .

"We'll finally get even with those…LOSERS! After all these years! And what better way, then with that snot nosed, dog faced, 'Josephine McCormick!'", they said in unison.

"What mother names their daughter, 'Jo'!", Trip said with disgust.

"A mother who doesn't love her kid!", Justin said with a snicker. "Either that, or when she was first born, the doctors couldn't tell if she were male or female!"

Laughs.

"Man you are cold!", Trip said looking at Van. "I LOVE IT!"

"..this..can't be.."

There was so much laughter coming from the crystal, that Flabber almost didn't even hear her.

"This..can NOT..be happening!", she said turning away from the ball.

Flabber turned his unblinking dumbfounded gaze away from the crystal, but not before another wave of cruel laughter was heard. He lowered the crystal ball as the picture went dark and was replaced with a white clear mist. He stupidly stared at the ball, as his mind raced over what it had just witnessed.

"..Jo..I..", he trailed off.

No amount of words would have made this any better. And even if he wanted to, he was for the first time, at a loss for words. Instead he just stared at the back of her drooping head.

"..a joke..A cruel joke! That's all I was..", she said her voice low. But her pain was clearly heard.

She shook her head and took a couple steps away. "..why..Why me? I never really did anything to Trip or Van!..I haven't seen them in years!.."

She stopped to turn and face him. He was half looking at the ground and the crystal ball. When he looked up into the girl's eyes, the betrayal, hurt and pain, that was clearly visible, cut him more deeper then any blade ever could! But again, he was at a loss for words.

"But..it isn't really about them is it?", she said continuing, when he didn't give her a response. "Justin.."

She turned away from him, brought her hands up and covered her mouth. He watched as her shoulders started to tremble and she started to sniff.

"..how..could he..why..", she sobbed.

The phasm's eyes became glassy as he reached towards her and laid one gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Please..just..don't..", she said removing his hand and wiping her eyes. "I..just want to be left alone.."

His hand fell helplessly to his side as he watched her walk away slowly.

"You always wanted to see him.", she spoke from the doorway into the foyer.

He wanted to respond in the worse way, but his throat had gone dry.

"I hope..you weren't to disappointed."

His teeth clenched as he tightened his fists. "..he..doesn't deserve you.."

Her head turned slightly.

"YOUR TO GOOD FOR HIM!", he blurted out in anger, as tears rolled down his face.

"No Flabber. That's just it. I'm not good enough..for him!", she said slowly. Never once looking at him.

She pushed herself away from the doorway and walked to the front door. Opened it and let it creakingly shut behind her. He wanted to run after her and tell her she was wrong. That it was him and not her. But his feet were frozen on the floor. He brought up the crystal one final time.

"Show me, 'Josephine McCormick'."

The mist swirled away and showed Jo not even two feet away from the porch steps. She was on her knees bawling into her hands. The sight was to much for the phasm to take as tears dropped down on the crystal ball. His face contorted from sadness into sudden rage!

"Show me the bastard who broke her heart!", he spat.

Once again the mist cleared and showed Justin this time walking alone counting his money. He smiled as he said, "Easy money!"

Flabber suddenly gripped the ball hard enough to crack it, as he went to throw and smash it into the wall. At the last moment his mind screamed at him to stop! Angry, frustrated, and feeling absolutely helpless, he sunk down into the couch and placed the crystal back into his coat. He sighed deeply and stared up at the ceiling.

"Damn you!", he said angrily. "How could you do that to her!"

He had half a mind to show up and scare the living hell out of him! Or turn himself into a seventeen year old, and beat his ass on a street corner! But he knew deep down that wasn't the answer. No matter how badly that he REALLY wanted to! Especially the last one! He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. He wanted to take Jo's pain away, but didn't know how! But one thing he did know was that, Justin was nothing more then a wolf in sheep's clothing!

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Prom

By. Marionut247

(A Beetleborgs fan fiction)

*Authors note: I'm giving this chapter a teen rating for some crude language and some suggestive themes! But nothing overly bad! :)

Part 2: When It Rains, It Pours

The persistent rapping on the bathroom door, came for about the tenth time that morning. And it was slowly working on his last nerve.

"Come on Flabber! You've been in there for the past two and a half hours now!", came Fangula's annoyed muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Vhy the hell are you in there anyway?..Don't you have your own bathroom?"

The phasm's head turned as the water ran over his head and down his back. "For the umpteenth TIME! I'LL BE OUT, WHEN I'M OUT! The girls are using my shower! And if I wanted a shower today, then that means coming down here!"

A muffled, "Rut, rah!", came from the door.

"Wolfie's vight!", came Fangula's voice. "Kick them out! There's a line here Flabber! And your using up all the hot water!"

There was a sudden pounding thud that came from within the bathroom, that made them all jump.

"I'M NOT EVEN USING HOT WATER! AND I'M NOT KICKING THE GIRLS OUT! They were there before me, just like I was HERE before all of YOU'S! So, DEAL WITH IT! Now I'm not telling you guys again to, LEAVE-ME-ALONE!"

A bunch of complaining muffling was heard as Flabber, once again turned his attention back on the swirling water going down the drain. He rested his left hand up against the wall, and leaned in more under the spout. And let the icy cold water wash over his back and down the length of his slender frame. He glanced once over at his unused shampoo and body wash, then back at the mesmerizing drain. Sighing deeply, he straightened up as he ran his right hand through his wet silky hair, then ending with both hands rubbing his face.

He was worried about Jo. Worried sick! Even to the point where he was losing sleep over it! He couldn't stop thinking about what happened only three days ago. On that one particular moment, when she saw and heard first hand, Justin's true colors and what his intentions really were! And no remorse. Not even a hint! He even smiled! And that's what bothered him the most! Was the fact that he was actually proud of himself! Proud of what he was planning on doing. It was so heartless it made him sick! How boys today could actually treat girls like that! It..just blew his mind! And just knowing how excited she was, prier to everything! Then seeing it all unfold and fall apart…broke his heart. And the look..on her face. And those last five words, that she spoke as she left the mansion. 'I'm not good enough for him.' Haunted him! It kept playing over and over again in his mind, like a broken record. Each time he closed his eyes, he heard it, and when he WOULD sleep, he saw it! And every single time it happened, it just made him that much more angry. And to think if they never did check the crystal ball that day, then they would have NEVER known! An thee advents, that were bound to take place, during the prom. Would have actually happened! Justin would have played his sick little mind game on Jo! Not only did he want to break her heart! Oh, no, cause that's just not good enough! He wanted to humiliate her! Bad mouth her! And just flat out HURT her! An he didn't care how he did it! And to do it all in front of a…crowd! Nothing like a little insult to injury! An for what..money! It was more then just money. He was proud, like he was getting a thrill over it!

He hissed through his teeth over the thought of it!

On more then one occasion, he had to talk himself out of hunting Justin down, and causing him physical harm! Just the smug little look he had on his cocky arrogant face…made him want to permanently rearrange it! Then again, he imagined Jo probably wanting to do the same thing! And with her super strength! If she did..heh..he wouldn't have said a thing! He smiled slightly with a little satisfaction, but it quickly disappeared. He hasn't seen or heard from Jo, in the past three days. Other then checking on her through the crystal ball. At least last time he, she wasn't crying anymore. But she wasn't doing much of anything either. Just sitting on her bed with her head resting on her knees..quite..and looking lost. He knew that the prom was this coming up Saturday, and how excited she was. That's all she talked about since the beginning of her junior year! She was so looking forward to it! But..now! After what happened! He wasn't so sure! Not once did she look at her prom dress, that was hanging on the back of her closet door. He had a strong feeling after what happened, she didn't want to go! He didn't blame her for feeling that way, if she did. He just hated seeing her this way! Being reduced to..this! Jo was always such a strong girl. And to have a dirt ball like Justin, to be able to single handedly break through! No!..Smash her defenses! That settled it! His mind was made up. After his shower, he was going to see Jo! He wasn't one for leaving the mansion, but he would for Jo! If she wouldn't-

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

'BANG, BANG'

"FLABBER! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOWWWW! OR THERE'S GONNA BE TROUBLE! DO YOU HEAR MEEEE?.."

'BANG, BANG'

"COME ONNNN! THIS IS BULL SHI-!", Fangula was suddenly cut short, when the bathroom door was suddenly ripped open. And one wet azure arm, roughly grabbed him by the collar of his bathrobe, and pulling him partly into the bathroom. His eyes dead locked, with the phasm's angry eyes. "..w-what's up?..b-buddy!.."

The phasm's eyes twitched and narrowed as he tightened his grip on the vampire.

"..what's up..DON'T TOY WITH ME COUNT! NOT TODAY! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, TO PUT UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!", he bellowed. "If I soooo much as hear the tiniest knock…I'M PUTTING YOU THROUGH THIS GOD-DAMN-DOOR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND MEEEEE?!"

Fangula felt a lump in the back of his throat as he swallowed hard. The phasm's eyes were wild and he swore he saw lightning flash across his dark irises.

"..s-sure..n-no problem! Whatever you say pal!"

Flabber responded with a slight growl, as he threw him against the wall.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO PISS ME OFF THIS MORNING?", he yelled turning his attention on his, receding line of house mates.

He received a bunch of headshakes and murmuring, 'No's'. An one fumbling giant dropping his rubber ducky. Then turned around and slammed the door behind him.

"Owww…", Fangula said rubbing the back of his head. "He's such a damn grouch, if he doesn't get his coffee first thing in the morning!"

"This has nothing to do with coffee Fang!", Mums said speaking up. "He hasn't been himself since this whole ordeal happened with Jo!..And we all know how he gets when it comes to those kids!"

"Yeah!…Crazy!", replied Frankie with a squeeze of his rubber ducky.

"Well, it doesn't help when your all screaming and demanding him to get out of the bathroom, for like three hours straight!", chimed a voice.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her appearance!", the mummy said while shaking his finger. "Hillhurst's 'Little', I have to get the last word in! 'Ghoul'!"

"Shut it mummy!..And stop shaking your finger at me! Before I snap it off and cram it up your bony BUTT!"

"I'd looove to see you try!", the mummy said, taunting her once again with his finger. And laughing each time she lunged for it.

"Hold on!", Fangula said separating them. "What's with the inner tube Little Ghoul? Planning on going to the beach!"

"No.", she responded, pushing the bright red tube back up on her shoulder. "I plan on going to the Jacuzzi! Let Flabber have the shower, I'm taking his Jacuzzi instead!"

The rest of the monster crew looked at each other, then back at Little Ghoul.

"WHAAAT?!"

"Shhhh!..You idiots! Do you want him to hear us?", she motioned for them to follow her. Once they were clear enough away from the bathroom she continued. "That's why I came over here to tell you guys!"

"How do you know Flabber has a Jacuzzi?", Fangula asked.

"Cause I've been in it!", she whispered to them, as if fearing the walls might have ears. "But he doesn't know about that!"

Mums looked around the corner to make sure that they weren't being over heard. But the sound of running water coming from the bathroom was all he needed.

"Where is it?", he asked anxiously, looking back at her.

"It's in his bedroom, hidden behind a wall!"

"Wait a second!..How did you get into his room?", asked the curious vampire. "Nobody's ever been in his room! There's an enchantment on his door, that only let's in certain people! And the only one's that I'm aware of are, the kids, Art and the Pipettes! So…how the hell are YOU getting in?"

Little Ghoul smiled within her brown hood. "Cause I know how to get around the enchantment!"

Fangula and Mums spoke at the same time. "How?"

"Shhh!", she said quickly waving her hand. "Hush up! You lame brains!..The enchantment is ONLY on the door itself, and not anywhere else! Once your in the room, your fine.."

"Yeah! But HOW are you getting in?", interrupted Mums.

"Will you let me finish!"

"Sorry.", he mumbled.

"As I was saying, the enchantment is only on the door! Not anywhere else. I happen to have an ability that..he's..not aware of! Well..nobody knows about it."

"Well?", they pressured. "What is it?"

"I can slip in and out of shadows!"

They looked at each other, "Annd?"

She shook her head. "Man you guys are thick!..Annd so anywhere there's a shadow. Like say, along by a door, which stretches through to the other side.."

Fangula snapped his fingers, "Means you can pass through to the other side!"

"Riiight!..Man it's good to know you guys follow so well!"

"So which means in turn, that once your in Flabber's room. You can let US in!", Mums added following along.

"But wait a minute! How are we suppose to get back out once were in! The enchantment, remember?", the Count said feeling a let down.

"The enchantment only works when your trying to enter! Not exit! But if you guys don't wanna..you don't have to!", she added as she started to walk away. "As for me..I'm gonna be soakin!..Have fun waiting in line boys!"

The guys all looked at each other then ran after Little Ghoul.

"Ok! Little Ghoul! You have me curious. I for one wanna see this!", said Fangula.

"Same here!", added Mums.

Wolfie nodded and Frankie squeaked his ducky again. "Want bath!"

They followed Little Ghoul, in silence to the end of the hall. Rounded another corner and went straight in between two lamps hanging on the wall. Turned left and followed the secret passage that lead to the phasm's bedroom door. Along the wall, blue torches magically lit their way. Finally coming to a stop, at the end of, a red carpeted floor. The phasm's large double doors loomed before them, upon a mini yet elegant staircase. Two torches hung on each side of the grand doors, illuminating it beautifully. Two large golden doorknobs were engraved with the letter 'F' and music notes of all shapes and sizes were craved throughout the wooden doors. And the others couldn't help but look up, with utter amazement!

"Ya know..I always wondered what was behind this door!", Fangula said without taking his eyes off it.

"Yeah..me to.", admitted Mums. "And another thing. Did anybody else seem to take notice how were all standing shoulder to shoulder! With plenty of room to spare! And when we first walked through this hall, it wasn't like that!"

"Yeah!", said Count suddenly looking around. "And he said, he took the small room!..Yeah right!"

"Well obviously he used his magic to make it larger!..Duh!", Little Ghoul said, as she ascended the stairs.

"Must..be..nice.", added Mums following her. And everyone else following him.

"Now!", she said stopping them before they reached the top. "Whatever you do DON'T touch the door! It will ruin everything and notify him! Got it?"

They shook their heads.

"Good!", she said as she leaned into a shadow, that was right beside the door. "This will only take me a second!"

They watched her as she was there one minute then gone the next. Fangula reached out in amazement towards the area where she once was, then jumped slightly when he heard her light muffled voice coming from behind the door.

"Ok, I'm in!..Now listen you lunk heads! The Pipettes are still in the bathroom, I can hear the water running and them carrying on in there! So BE quite!..I'm going to open the door, so back away! And don't touch it as your passing through!"

They did as she asked, and watched the door with a sense of fear and excitement. Almost half expecting Flabber to suddenly appear like the wizard from, 'The Wizard Of Oz'! The door swung slowly inward, as a light purplish blue mist came pouring out, racing towards their feet! They all jumped back in alarm, thinking it was some sort of trap, to alert the phasm to their where abouts! But then they noticed Little Ghoul walking around in it.

"Relax! It always does that when you first open the door!..Now come on!..But be careful!..One at a time!", she said ushering them through. Once they were all in, she quickly yet quietly shut the door.

They all looked around for the first time ever at the phasm's bedroom. Their mouths hung open, completely astonished.

"Yup..I'll admit it..I'm impressed!", said the Count in amazement. "This place has Flabber written all over it!"

"Well of course it does!..What did you expect?..After all it's HIS room ya know!", the mummy said looking around. "But ya gotta hand it to him!..If there's one thing that Flabber knows..it's style!..I mean..look at this!"

"Yeah, I know! Look how BIG this place is!", Fangula said turning around with his hands out. "It's larger then the parlor and foyer EASY!..It must be about the same size of the whole downstairs part of the mansion!"

"Pretty lights!", said Frankie, pointing to the many crystal chandlers hanging from the ceiling.

"Yeah!..I noticed THOSE to Frankie!", Fangula responded, folding his arms. "Chandlers!..Crystal..chandlers! I wanna crystal chandler!"

"Knowing Flabber..", Mums said looking up at them. "..their probably made out of diamonds!"

"What are you gonna do? Wean whine for them!..next time you see him! Nothing like telling him you were here! You ass clowns!..Now be quite and follow me! And don't touch ANYTHING! The bathroom is right across from where we have to go! And the Pipettes are in there! So..shhh!"

They quickly looked around at their surroundings as they passed. A plush maroon red carpet was laid out in every direction, with the phasm's initial in the center. Directly across from the door, was a fairly large stage area. Complete with a white grand piano and microphone stand.

"I didn't know Flabber had a piano!", Mums said as they passed by it.

"Well I imagine that playing a piano comes like second nature!..After all he plays an organ!", Fangula said looking back.

"True.", replied the mummy.

On the right and a few feet away from the stage, was a very large crystal ball. It glowed mysteriously upon it's gargoyle pedestal.

"Ooooooo…", Frankie said mesmerized by it.

"Don't even think about it Frankie!", Fangula said. Stopping the giant, from approaching it. "Don't touch ANYTHING remember? Now come on!"

On the right of the crystal ball, leading up upon three steps, and behind a beaded curtain. Was another area, and what appeared to be the phasm's bed. But beyond that, they couldn't see. They were to far away. As they passed the stage they crossed in front of three stairs that led up to a double glass door. With fancy golden handles. And beyond that, an outside balcony, that overlooked the orchards surrounding the mansion. And giving a beautiful view of Charterville's mountain side!

"I don't remember seeing this, outside the mansion!", Fangula said indicating the balcony.

"I told you before! This must all be done using his magic! So yeah! Your not gonna notice it from the outside, cause that's how he wants it!", explained Little Ghoul. "Now keep it down!..We're coming up on the bathroom!"

Sure enough on the other side of the room and a few feet away, was a large door with a golden trim. And behind the door female giggling and laughter was heard.

"I can only imagine how big the bathroom must be!", Mums whispered and motioning with his thumb.

"Shh!", said Little Ghoul. Looking back at him. "We're here!"

They stopped directly across from the bathroom, and in front of a plain purple wall. With only a small statue of a water dragon holding a small crystal ball in it's hand.

"This..this is it?", asked Fangula, looking unimpressed.

"Yup!..It's right behind this wall.", replied Little Ghoul.

"Hey!", said mums, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's over there?"

He was looking straight across at the far end of the room. There was an archway with a couple of steps that led down into another room. From what they could see, there were many books and a huge open book, with a long red cloth sash marking a page. It sat upon a large gray pillar.

"Oh! That's just his library.", she said looking over.

"A library!..But we have a pretty big one in the parlor room! Why does he really need another one?", Mums said looking away.

"It's his personal library!..You know, spell books, old text books from old kingdoms, maybe even other dimensions! Ya know…phasm stuff."

"Oh yeah!..We should go check it out!", replied Mums, sounding a bit curious.

"I don't think that's a good idea.", she said grabbing his bandaged arm. "We're not here for that!..Besides, I've been in there once and you have to be careful of what you pick up! There's a lot of symbolisms on the spines of the books!"

"Symbol..what?", Count said looking at her.

"Symbolisms!", she repeated. "There pretty much incantations or enchantments, that warn Flabber of temperament. My guess is that the books that have those on there, are very dangerous! Cause if they weren't, then why would he have them on there?..And with people like, Art, the kids, heck even the Pipettes! Coming in and out of here! He wasn't going to take any chances! Not even with ones he trusted!..I wouldn't even be surprised if he doesn't, have another hidden room, even in there! Which has some REALLY powerful and dangerous books in it!"

"You really think so?", Fangula asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second!", she responded to the vampire.

"Did you ever look in any of those books?", he asked.

"Only once.", she said quietly. "Whatever was in there, blew my hood back, and I had a helliva time closing it!..I had to sit on it, to get it to close!..If I didn't know any better. I SWEAR I pissed it off!"

"Really!", they said together.

"Anything else in there?", asked Mums, still curious about the room.

"Just from what I could tell, his alchemy lab.", she said once again looking at the wall.

"Alchemy?", Fangula said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ya know! Where he makes his potions and stuff like that.", she said sounding a little annoyed. "I've seen him walk out holding a few vials a couple of times!..Course I would make poisons!…cause that's just fun!", she added as an after thought. "That and he makes his spell capsules back there!"

"Spell capsules!..What the hell are you talking about?", Mums asked, with a shake of the head.

"Exactly what I said, spell capsules.",

They looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"Tell me you guys aren't this dense!", she said shaking her head looking at the floor. "There capsules, that contain spells!"

"Nut-uh!", they said together.

"Yeah, huh!", she said throwing her hands on her hips. "I've seen them with my own eyes!..He keeps them in a little blue silky pouch, inside his coat! There a little bigger then a pill, are color coded and have numbers on them!"

"Wow!..That's really narrowing it down!", replied Mums.

"I kinda took one.", she said looking at her hands.

"Figures!", Fangula said looking at the rest of the crew. "So, I take that it just..kinda..fell into your unstealing hands?"

"Shut up, Fang face!", she said throwing her down, then pointing at him. "Damn right I took one! I wanted to know what they were! I saw them in a small dish, when I was checking out his alchemy stuff!..So I just reached out and snatched one!"

"Then what?", the mummy asked.

"Then a GOD DAMN enchantment rune appeared right under the dish!..I just about SHIT!..I barely and I mean BARELY had enough time to slip into a shadow, just as the phasm appeared!..I thought sure as hell he saw me! He looked around real quick, then put his hand above the dish, making the rune glow! Then he just stood there with his hand under his chin for the longest time! He KNEW it activated! If he would have thoroughly checked that room..he WOULD have found me! Even if I was hiding in a shadow! It's not easy to hide from a phasm's line of sight!..I've read up on them a little. And their eyes are EXTREMLY sharp! I was lucky..maybe he thought the Pipettes were in there and triggered something! Cause he left after a while!..but still, that was the closest that I EVER got of being found out!"

"Do you still have the capsule?", Mums asked.

"No. I already used it."

"ALREADY USED IT!", Mums and Fangula shouted.

"Shhh! You idiots!", she glanced at the bathroom door, then back again. "Yes!..I used it!"

"Well..what did it do?", asked the eager vampire.

"It blew me through a freakin wall!", she said punching her fist into her hand.

Fangula, Mums, Wolfie and Frankie all looked at each other and ROLLED!

"Shut up!", she said panicking. "The Pipettes!"

They looked towards the bathroom as some covered their mouths. After a moment they heard giggling and splashing. After, 'sighing' they looked back at Little Ghoul.

"Wait a sec!", Mums said snapping his bony fingers. "Is THAT why we saw you the other day trying to patch up that wall?"

"Rah, rah!", Wolfie said motioning with his hands as if he were throwing something.

"Yeah!", Fangula said looking from the wolf man. "You mean during the time that you blamed Wolfie, for playing football in the house!"

"Well..I had to think of something! How was I to know, that a little light blue capsule with a number two, would have so much of a kick!..I guess that's what I get for messing with a level two spell!"

"A level two..spell?", the vampire said while crossing his arms.

"Well that's what I'm assuming it stands for! All I know is that their were a lot of different colors. And the numbers ranged from one and the highest that I happened to see were four! And there weren't that many fours! If I were to guess, I'd say they are elemental based. You know, water, fire, earth..AIR!..Cause that's what hit me! I threw it on the floor. An I must have been standing to close, cause it just launched my ass! But the fours..I can't even imagine what THEY could do! They were the only ones that were the same color. Black with silver fours written on top!"

They glanced at each other.

"Ya, know. Not to talk bad on him, but I wouldn't think Flabber would have had the right amount of, 'know how', to make something of such a high caliber!", Fangula said.

"Flabber's a phasm Count. Do you have any idea what they are really capable of? Phasm's are EXTREMELY intelligent! Do you know how HARD it is to even put a spell in a object, that small! And at different levels! It's very, VERY complex! And you need to have the, 'right amount of know how', to even attempt it. Flabber may have the look of a fool, but that's where it ends! He is no fool! And you would be the fool, to think other wise!", she turned once again to the wall. "Now enough of this! We better get in here, before were caught!..Talk about fools!"

She took off her inner tube, reached up, and hooked the middle around the arm of the water dragon, and pulled it down. There was a soft click and the wall beside the water dragon, opened to reveal a pathway that lead to a dark hall.

"This way.", she said as she replaced the tube back on her shoulder.

"In..there?", pointed the nervous giant.

"Oh, don't get all scared Frankie! Torches light up as we walk by!..Come on!", she motioned for them to follow her.

Once they were all inside, the wall quietly slid shut behind them, concealing them in temporary darkness. On the other side, the water dragon locked back into place. And the crystal in it's scaled hand started to glow a steady blue.

"Too dark!", Frankie said huddling, with the rest of the crew.

Wolfie sniffed the air, "Roilt, rur."

"Sulfur?..", said Fangula, sniffing the air. "Oh, yeah!..I can smell something to now!"

"That's because the Jacuzzi is at the end of this hall! And I doubt it's sulfur. Your probably smelling some of the bath oils, or possibly the salts."

"Theirs oils…and bath salts?!", Fangula asked with excitement.

"Well of course there is! It kinda fits the whole Jacuzzi theme after all!..Come on it's not much farther now!"

They started to walk slowly in the dark hall. Blue torches magically sprang to life, as they passed by, softly lighting their way. They followed the red carpet to the end of the hall. An from what Fangula could make out, a VERY LARGE dome shaped room.

"This is where it gets good!", Little Ghoul whispered.

Fangula took one step off the carpet and onto a harder, smoother surface. Just at that moment eight torches sitting in golden fancy pedestals, sprang to life, around the room. Casting a gorgeous light around the whole room.

"Whoooa!..", the vampire said in awe. "Would you look at..THIS!"

The floor all around was covered in white and black, checkered marble. The surrounding walls were dark purple and black, checkered marble. As for the ceiling, it was solid black marble, with a beautiful chandelier hanging from the center. It glistened gorgeously with light. Directly under the chandelier, made out of purple and black marble was thee main attraction! The Jacuzzi! Six large golden faucets, lined along the edge, of the circular Jacuzzi. Two white marble counters were located just outside the Jacuzzi. On the right were all the bath salts and various oils, on the left was a mini bar.

"Alright!..I'm not impressed!..I'm flat out JEALOUS!", Fangula said in amazement. "This place is fit for a king!"

"Yeah!..I hear ya!", Mums replied looking around. "And I thought Cleo's buttermilk baths were impressive!"

"That's it!..I've seen enough!", he said wringing his hands together. "Last one in, has to sniff Frankie's feet!" He laughed and darted to the Jacuzzi, while fumbling with his bathrobe.

"WAIT!", Little Ghoul shouted. "There's no water in it yet! You numb skull!"

Fangula slid to a halt.

"I shouldn't have said anything.", she said shaking her head, while walking up to the Jacuzzi. "It would have made my day watching you break your ass, on the bottom!"

"Very funny.", Fangula said and peered over the side. On the bottom were many golden music notes with a fancy letter, 'F', in the middle. "Ya, see that?", he said pointing to the 'F'. "You know what that stands for?"

"Fruitcake."

"No. FANGULA! HAHA!", he shouted. "Now let's fill this bitch up!"

Little Ghoul just rolled her eyes as she walked up to one of the golden faucets, and placed one finger upon it. Instantly all six faucets magically activated and began releasing crystal clear hot water into the Jacuzzi.

The others gathered around, and watched the steam rise. About a foot away from the top, the water suddenly stopped.

"Niiice!..Instant shut off!", the vampire said with a huge smile.

"You think that's something! It even self cleans! So you don't have to worry about making a mess!…He'll never know we were even here!"

"Niiice!", they said in unison.

"But this is even better!", she walked over to the counter that contained the oils and salts. Reached into a crystal dish and took a handful of pink and purple bath salts. Walked back to thee others, and threw it in the water. The water suddenly turned a light purplish blue with touches of pink. And the air was scented with lavender, lilac and traces of lemon.

"My word…that smells divine!", Fangula said in a daze.

"It's more than just the smell Count!..I don't know what's in this stuff! But..it's some REALLY good shit! Any ache, pain, aliment that you can possibly think of! This stuff cures it! You wanna talk about rejuvenation! Take a dip in that! You'll come out a new man or wolf..mummy. You get the idea. This stuff is gonna do wonders for your achy bones there Mums!"

"…really..Ahhhh!", he suddenly jumped into the Jacuzzi.

"HEY! YOU DROWNING CORPES! I wanted to get in first! I'm the one who told you guys about this place to begin with!", hollered Little Ghoul, as she stomped her foot.

"By the gods!", Mums said as he resurfaced. "The under water jet streams are wonderfull!"

Wolfie and Count looked at each other. Then jumped into the water. Fangula at the last minute took off his bathrobe, threw it, hitting Little Ghoul in the face.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES!..OH! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHS ON COUNT! YOU AIN'T IMPRESSIN ANYBODY!"

Little Ghoul dropped her inner tube into the water and got on. Reached over on to the ledge, and grabbed her drink that she made, and pushed off with her feet. She looked up just in time, to see Frankie do a cannon ball in the water.

"WHOA! Quit shakin the boat!", she yelled almost tumbling into the water. "Oh, great!…There goes half the damn water!"

They laughed as they looked around and started to relax.

"My vord..this is great!", Fangula said as he soaked in the nice hot water. "How dare Flabber keep something like this from us!"

"Hey! Where do you suppose he got those bath salts from?", the mummy asked while looking at his bandages. "This stuff is doing wonders for my arthritis!…And check out my bandages! Look how clean their getting!"

"I don't know the 7th dimension maybe.", the Count said leaning back into the water. "The only thing I do know is that, this is totally FLABULOUS!"

They all laughed!

Inside the phasm's bedroom, the Pipettes were just finishing up.

"Hey! Where ya going sis?", one of the triplets asked.

"I'm going to get my brush. I think I left it on the counter.", the girl responded wearing a short green bathrobe.

She walked over to the counter and found her green brush. As she started to head back to the bathroom, she noticed the water dragon with the glowing blue orb. She stopped and stared at it perplexed.

"Girls?", she said yelling back.

"What's up!", asked the other two with their heads popping out of the bathroom.

"..Is Flabber..in the Jacuzzi? I thought he was taking a shower downstairs!"

"He is in the shower!", one of them responded. As they, walked out of the bathroom. One wearing a blue bathrobe, while the other wore purple.

"..then..who's in there?'

They looked at each other then slowly approached the hidden door. Pulled the arm of the water dragon and watched the wall slide back.

"The torches are lit!", one of them exclaimed.

"Shhh…I thought..I heard something!"

They listened as the sound of echoing laughter reached their ears.

"THE GUYS!', they said together. "We better go get Flabber!"

They left silently as the wall once again slid shut.

"This..is just soooo great.", Mums said as he was floating. "I haven't felt this great in centuries!"

"I know vhat you mean Mummise ol' boy!", the Count responded as he leaned against the back of the Jacuzzi and looked up at the chandelier.

"Rah, roo!", Wolfie said shaking his head from side to side.

"I bet Wolfie!", replied the Count.

"What he say?", Mums asked looking towards them.

"He said, his fur hasn't been this clean and shiny since..vell..since forever!", Fangula said as he heard the sound of Frankie playing with his rubber ducky. He glanced to his right and saw Little Ghoul still floating on her tube. "Are you going to float on that thing, the whole time your in here?"

"Yup.", she said playing with the umbrella in her drink. "It's strange enough that I'm floating in here with four other guys!..Well male monsters anyway. And one who likes to swim in the nude!"

"Hey, I was ready for the shower ok!", Fangula said defensibly. "And what about the rest?..I'm not the only one!"

"Mums is covered head to toe in bandages. Wolfie is at least covered in fur. As for Frankie..", she said pointing to the playing giant, who had no idea what was going on. "He did a cannon ball while wearing his boxers!..So yeah!..You are the only one!"

The Count just waved a lazy hand at her and continued to look up at the ceiling. "The only thing missing..is a dimming of the lights!"

Right at that moment the lights dimmed.

"Now that's what I call,'Ask and thiy shall receive!'…talk about a miss use of powers!", he said shaking his head.

"Who cares!..Let im!..Like YOU wouldn't, if you didn't have the power!", Mums said still floating along.

"Wait a sec..who the hell is that?", asked Little Ghoul, as she floated behind the others. "Somebody's walking on top the water!"

"Where?", Fangula said still leaning on the back of the Jacuzzi. He squinted in the barely visible light. "Oh, yeah!..There is someone there! Yo, Mums! I didn't know you could do that!"

"I'm right here Count!", the mummy replied, making his way to him.

The rest of the crew huddled around the vampire, as the walking figure got closer. Little Ghoul stared floating from behind. Her drink in her hand, almost spilling in to the Jacuzzi.

"Who…can walk on water like that?", Mums whispered sounding a little scared.

"Jesus?", Fangula said aloud.

"No..", said a low voice, with eyes briefly flashing white. "For he would show you..mercy!"

"Uh..oh!", they said in unison, at the sound of a familiar voice. As the figure finally came into view.

"I-I didn't know you could walk on water there buddy!", Fangula said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well imagine my surprise, when the girls told me that someone was using MY JACUZZI!", the phasm yelled as he came to a stop. His arms were crossed as he angrily looked at them. His hair was slicked back still soakin wet, as drops of water dripped off the ends and ran down his blue shoulders. He stood before them wearing nothing more then a fuzzy dark blue towel, that was wrapped around his narrow waist. The Pipettes were on the outside of the Jacuzzi, with their hands on their hips, shaking their heads.

"Uhh..heh, heh..the waters great!", Fangula joked, as the under water jet steams activated, creating tons of bubbles. "I know!..Why don't you join us? After all..your kina half naked their anyway pal!"

"Oh great!..That's all we need is another nude dead guy in here!", complained Little Ghoul.

Fangula,'gulped' and backed away, as he noticed the phasm's eye twitch.

"..how in the HELL..did you guys..get past the enchanted door?..and..", he bent a little forward as he pointed down. "How did you guys, EVEN know about this place?"

They all looked at each other, then back at Little Ghoul.

"Fuck..you!..", she said flipping them off with her free hand. "This is the last time I EVER tell you guys about ANYTHING!"

The phasm narrowed his eyes, "Really!…How come I'm not surprised?"

Little Ghoul looked around her to see how far she was from the side of the Jacuzzi.

"Me and you are going to have a nice LONG talk after all this! My dear sweet, Miss. Ghoul!", he said watching her trying to kick and paddle away.

"Oh..that's ok Flabber!..I know your REALLY busy and all, with this Jo business and so forth!", Little Ghoul said sounding waaaay to sweet, as she desperately tried to paddle away. "I'd HATE to take up more of your PRECIOUS time!"

"Ohhhhhh…It's noooo problem Little Ghoul!", the phasm replied with an evil smile. "I can make time…for you!", he looked away, as he heard her say,'Shit!'.

"Oh, come on Flabber! Lighten up!", Mums said pleading with him. "What did we really do?"

"Oh!..I don't know Mums! How about…INVASION OF PRIVACY for starters!", he yelled angrily. "This is MY personal space!"

Right at that moment, Wolfie reached up and snatched the towel off from around his waist.

"Talk about invasion of privacy!", Mums said with a snicker.

"WOLFIE!", Flabber yelled as he covered himself. Losing his composure, he sunk like a stone in the water.

"Nice one Wolfie!", the Pipettes said with devilish grins.

Wolfie just swung the phasm's towel around in triumph. As everyone, started to laugh.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!", Little Ghoul said shouting from the inner tube. "THERE ARE GIRLS HERE YA KNOW! YOU..BUNCH..OF..DAMN PERVS! I have seen FAR to much nudity today!"

"Well we haven't seen ENOUGH!", the Pipettes chimed devilishly together, as they started giggling.

The guys started hysterically laughing, as they, hooted, hollered and started whistling at him. The phasm's only responds was sinking his bright red embarrassed face completely under the water.

The rain in Charterville was coming down a lot harder since that morning, as lightning flashed across the dark gray sky. In town the cars crawled almost to a stop, in a downpour of rain. Thunder rumbled as a single black cat darted across an empty street.

Flabber had wanted to leave the mansion around twelve or by latest one, but after what happened with the Jacuzzi,(which ended with him boiling the water, and everyone using each other to get out), he found himself leaving the house around two. He knew that Jo got out of school a little after three, and he wanted to be at her house before she showed up. He thought the most inconspicuous way to travel, would be a small animal. He didn't want to be anything that flew, because of the rain. So he decided to shape shift into a form that he hasn't used in a while, a little black cat! Which now he didn't know if being a bird would have been better. He was soaked to the bone, by the time he reached her house. And was starting to wonder why, he even showered to begin with. Making his way along the side of the house, he spotted her bedroom window on the second floor. He then made his way up a tree that was nearby. He tried his best to get comfortable on the arm of the tree, as he looked into her room. There was no sign of her. He would have to wait. He settled down and rested his head on the branch, as the rain bore down on him. His body trembled in the bitter cold, as strong winds blew by. The tree swayed slightly with him in it, but he was determined to say. He closed his yellow eyes, and tried to block out the pouring rain. One way or the other, he would talk to Jo! Even if that meant, sitting through a storm.

Quarter after three, Jo was making her way home. The rain was still heavily coming down as, her purple umbrella rested against her left shoulder. She dragged her feet, in no hurry to get home. Her eyes staring blankly ahead. She vaguely remembered her friend Alex saying, 'See ya tomorrow!', as she went into her house. Her mind was just soooo preoccupied. Ever since what happened three days ago, she hasn't felt like herself. As if she was trying to recover from an injury, that nobody else could visibly see.

She saw Justin today, talking with a bunch of his friends, about sports or something. He was smiling and looking innocent. Almost as if what she saw in the crystal ball never happened. He smiled at her sweetly, as she approached him. Then it vanished just as quickly as she told him that she wouldn't be going to the prom. He seemed said and asked her, 'Why not?', she gave a weak smile when she lied and said, 'My mom has an emergency business trip to go to! And we have to leave Friday night. I probably won't be back until sometime Sunday afternoon.' He put on a good show and acted like he was depressed. He probably was! Missing out on all that money, he would have gotten! He then gave her a hug, which she did not return. And said, 'That's to bad! I was really looking forward to going with you!' Her fist tightened, wanting nothing more then to punch him in his deceiving little mouth. But what would that of solved? What would she say, 'I saw you in a crystal ball and heard what you said to Van and Trip!' He would freak out, and everyone else would think she was crazy. No. She already had enough problems. Her plate was already to full. Telling Justin was one thing. But telling her friends! Her family! She was happy that Drew and Roland were still away at collage. She could deal with that a little later. But what would she tell her mom!…She had NO idea yet. She felt bad breaking the news to her friends Alex and Jessie. All three of them were planning on going together as a big group. Alex was going with her boyfriend Troy and Jessie was going with her friend Danny. Going to the prom was all they talked about since the start of the school year, and when she lied to them with the same story, it broke her heart to do so. They were so disappointed. They were even trying to think of ways, where she could stay with them, but Jo just shot it down with another excuse. She just couldn't bring herself to go. Not after witnessing what she saw. She was just to heart broken. And she just couldn't bare the thought of seeing Justin, with April (stuck up snob captain of the cheerleading team), and having a grand ol' time. Meanwhile she's the victim of a cruel game! No..she would just avoid the whole prom together. She had a day to think of something to tell her mother.

Before she knew it, she was walking up the front porch steps to her house. She stared at the door for a minute, then went inside. Her mother called out.

"Jo! That you dear?"

"Yeah, I'm home.", she said as she folded her umbrella and went up the stairs.

"Suppers already in the oven!", she called out.

"OK.", she said at the top of the stairs. "I'll be in my room. I have some homework to finish up!"

"OK!", her mother responded and went back into the kitchen.

She really didn't, she just told her that. Jo has been retreating to her room everyday since the incident occurred. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Took off her book bag, and propped her wet umbrella up against the heater to dry. She then flopped face first down on her bed. Kicked off her shoes, and closed her eyes. She was just starting to think of ways to tell her mom, when she…heard it! A rapping, a scratching, coming from her window. She turned her head and saw a little black cat, clawing away at the window.

"Oh, you poor thing!..Stuck out in that storm!", she said sitting up a little. "But..I can't let you in! My mother would freak!"

The cat then stopped clawing the window, looked around itself, then looked at her and said, "Jo!", clear as day, in a tiny little voice. Jo just stared with her mouth hanging open and was deciding if she was really starting to lose her mind! Until it spoke again and was acting almost…human! Then it hit her. She shook her head, as she opened the window and the cat quickly jumped inside.

"Man! You look like a drowned rat!", she said staring at the dripping cat. "How long have you been out there?"

"..a..c..couple..hours..I th..think..", the cat replied in a shaky voice.

"Here, let me get you something to dry of with! You must be freezing!"

"..I..am!", it said trembling. "And to..th..think..I like taking..c..cold showers!"

"Why don't you change back!..Maybe it won't be so bad!..Just..be quite! My mom is downstairs."

She opened the door and quickly checked the hall, went to the hall closet by the bathroom and grabbed a large blue bath towel. Then she went back to her room.

Just moments ago where a black cat once was, a phasm now stood. As Jo shut the door and locked it, Flabber looked up. An he looked more soaked then when he was a cat. The water was just pouring off him and gathering in a large puddle on the floor by his feet. His hair was saturated and hanging down in his eyes. She never saw him with his hair down before, and it kinda made her smile. His arms were wrapped around his chest, and he looked stiff as a board. His teeth were chattering and he was shaking from head to toe.

"Here.", she said, handing him the towel.

He took it with a trembling hand and a shaky, 'Thanks.' She watched him unfold the towel and started to dry his face. She looked from Flabber to her heater, than back to the phasm again.

"Flabber.", she spoke. He looked at her. "Take off your cloths."

He blinked in shock. "Huh.."

She laughed. "I mean your coat and shoes!…I'm gonna put them on my heater and try to dry them for you!"

"Oh!..I'll just use my magic to dry my cloths!", he looked at the towel in his hand. "I really didn't even need this!..Sorry bout that! I'll dry that to."

He raised his hands and was about to snap his fingers, when Jo reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"No! Please don't use your magic!"

His eyes slightly narrowed. "Why?"

"I just don't want to take any chances of my mother hearing!"

"O-K..but I can be really quite."

"I know you can. I just..don't want to take a chance. It will make me feel better this way!", she explained with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Alright. It's no problem..I understand.", he said with a smile and lowered his hand.

"But here, let me at least take your wet cloths!"

"Alright..if you insist."

He started to remove his jacket, as Jo noticed that his yellow shirt underneath was just as soaked.

"Flabber, I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a blanket. Take off your shirt to. I'll hang it up, by the heater!"

"Jo. You really don't have to go to all this trouble!..I'm fine really."

"Flabber, it's FREEZING outside!…Why suffer?"

"Ok,…you win.", he said almost looking a little embarrassed.

"Good!..Now hand me your coat.", she said while holding her hand out. He handed it to her. "Uuugghh!..My god Flabber!..This thing weighs a TON!..You think out of all the spells you cast, you would put one on your jacket to repeal water or something!"

He snickered. "I'll keep it in mind!"

She draped the coat over the heater and did her best to spread out his long red cape. When she turned around he had already lowered his red suspenders as they dangled freely from his waist.

"I'm going to get the blanket and a few more towels."

He nodded.

She checked the hall once more and went to grab the blanket and towels. She smelt food drifting up from the kitchen, as she went back into her room. He had removed his shirt and was rubbing his hands together.

"Where's your shirt?", she asked not seeing it.

He pointed behind her. It was hanging on the back of her door.

"Oh!..I didn't even notice!"

He smiled and winked.

"Here! Wrap yourself up!", she said handing him the blanket.

He took it gladly, as he wrapped it tightly around. The blue towel wrapped in his hair. Jo took his shoes and laid them by the heater, his socks she laid out on top. She then placed the towels down anywhere she saw a puddle. Walked to her stereo and turned on the radio, to help hide the voices. She then sat on the end of her bed and patted a seat by her. The phasm smiled and took the invite.

"So…what brings you out in this storm?", she asked half knowing the answer.

"Do you really have to ask me that?", he said while looking at the floor. Then turning to face her. "I haven't heard nor seen you in the past three days!.."

She looked away. "Flabber..there's been times where, I haven't shown up at the mansion, longer then this!"

"Yeah..but this is different.", he said not once taking his eyes off her. "Not after what happened!"

She sighed deeply as she rubbed her eyes. "I..just needed some time to myself. That's all."

He glanced away as he tightened the blanket around him more, then looked back. "I'm worried about you."

She laughed half-heartedly. "You don't have to be worried. I'm fine"

He looked over her head and saw her prom dress hanging from the back of the closet. It was a long purple dress, that was the same shade as her metallix armor, with short sleeves. And everywhere you looked it sparkled beautifully. Due to his magic of course! She had asked him a while ago if he would do it for her. Which he gladly accepted. And matching dress shoes, (which also sparkled). A simple yet gorgeous gown! And a feeling that he could not shake, that would not be worn.

"The proms this Saturday right?", he asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah…not that it matters."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going.", she stated flatly.

She glanced over at him, and by the look on his face, she felt an argument coming on.

"Your not going.", he said not asking, but repeating. He looked away as he shook his head, and then looked back again. "Why?"

She felt her blood start to boil. "Why?..What do you mean,'Why'?…You know damn well why!"

"Because the boy you liked, turned out to be a dirt ball!..So what! Go with someone else!", he said almost coldly.

Her mouth hung partly open, not believing what she was hearing.

"So..what!..Go with someone else!..You think it's just that simple?"

"Well..I fail to see what the problem is."

"Fail to see what the problem is!", she said disgusted as she started to rise. "Oh, THAT'S just a typical MALE responds now isn't it! Let's just FIND another girl!…She's expendable! Who the HELL cares about her feelings in all this!"

He said nothing as his eyes were deadlocked with hers.

"Well let me ask you something, 'Mr. Casanova'…", she said using quotation marks, as she stood nose to nose with him. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever have your heartbroken?..Huh?...Course not! Not YOU! Cause it's more FUN to be a fuckin heartbreaker!…And I thought you were different…your just like all the rest!..Your not much different then Justin..", He sucked in his lips as he looked away from her. "He likes having girls on the side!..HELL! You have three!", His eyes narrowed, but still looked away. "Must be nice to be able to mess with women's feelings and emotions! Without having a sense of GUILT!", He blinked as he darted his eyes at her. "But..what the hell do you care! You have two others to fall back on!", She was so close to him that their noses almost touched. His eyes bored down upon her glassy eyes. "Is THAT how the women are treated in the 7th dimension? Just for male play things!…Or are the girls just as corrupted as the guys?!…Ohhh! Wait I know-"

He cupped her mouth hearing enough. He narrowed his eyes, as he spoke in a low almost whispering voice.

"Jo, you know I care about you!..But right now…shut..up!…First of all…don't…you EVER compare ME to that, two face lying BASTARD! As for me being a, 'heartbreaker'", he said this time using quotation marks. "As you so BLUNTLY put it! Yeah!..I have! I was young once too! And I made mistakes! But I NEVER did half the things that Justin HAS done! I'm a flirt! A BIG ONE! But..I don't play mind game like he does! I never really meant to intentionally hurt anyone! It's not like I was proud to hurt their feelings! Like it was some kind of sick thrill, or turn on for me! And as for my relationship with the Pipettes..", he said his eyes narrowing even more coldly. "Not that my love life and or sex life, is ANY of YOUR DAMN business! Let me just clarify a few things!…Just for the record. I have never and I mean NEVER! Had sex with ANY of the Pipettes! And or TOUCH THEM!….I've danced with them! And I've flirted..A LOT with them! But that's as far as it goes!..Do they wish it went farther?..Yeah..they do!..But I happen to have one THING over women, that Justin NEVER had! RESPECT!...That's right!..I respect the hell out of women! I respect the Pipettes! I respect YOU!", he said pointing at her. "Hell!..I even respect the women, who smacked me across the face, at one time or another! Cause I've made my mistakes! I've broken a few hearts! And I've taken the hits, because of it!…I've been, slapped, punched and even beat up!..But that was a looooooong time ago. And I learned from those mistakes!….Something that I just don't see Justin doing! And even when I did do the things that I did. I NEVER took it as far as Justin does! For money..to see the heartbreak in their eyes! I…felt guilty after what happened. I felt remorse!…It..broke my heart!…Justin smiles! Smiles with PRIDE!..THAT'S the difference between us! And as for women being treated like THAT in the 7th D! No, their not! Cause I for one wouldn't tolerate it!", he looked away briefly, then back. "An lastly..Yeah..I've had my heartbroken. I know the pain. I KNOW what your going through, cause I've been there!..Jo..I know your hurting. And I know Justin is to blame.", his expression softened as he continued. "You were looking sooo forward to the prom!..It's all you talked about since the start of school!", he removed his hand from her mouth. "I would HATE to see you not go, because of Justin's stupid actions!"

She looked away, as a tear started to run down her cheek.

"Jo..look at me.", he said softly, as he gently wiped the tear away, and turned her to face him. "There is NOTHING wrong with you!..Ya hear me? And it's not that,'your not good enough for him!' It's HE'S not good enough for YOU!..As far as I'm concerned, he's not even worth your time! You can do FAR more better then him!", he said tapping the end of her nose. "Jo, one of the things that I ALWAYS admired about you, was your strength!..You are a VERY strong girl!..And I don't mean here..", he said indicating her arm. "Even though you are!..I mean..here!", he said placing his hands over his heart. "Inside..." She gave him a weak smile. "..The Josephine McCormick, that I know. Would never let..some..boy! Stop her from doing anything! And that includes going to her Junior Prom! The Jo I know would STILL go to that prom! With or without another date! Just to stick it to that self absorbed Jus-tin!"

"..heh..your right..", she said through glassy eyes.

"Darn right I am!", he said playfully hitting her arm.

"Heh,heh..", she laughed as she embraced him in a tight hug. "..(sniff)..I'm sooo sorry about before.."

"Heh,heh..It's ok my dear. I know your very emotional! I understand.", he said as he pulled away.

"I know..but I still shouldn't have said all those horrible things!..", she said as tears resurfaced once more.

"Oh..Jo. Forgivin!..Forgotten!", he chuckled as he lightly kissed her forehead. "Ok?"

She sniffed but nodded.

"Good!..Just don't ever let it happen again!", he said joking, but sounding serious.

She blurted out laughing.

"Jo?", her mother's voice rang out.

Both Flabber and Jo slapped their hands over each other's mouth. Then mocked each other with one finger in front of their mouths.

"Yeah mom?", Jo yelled back. Daring not to move.

"What's so funny?", she asked from the staircase.

"Ohhh..nothing!..Just something on tv..", she responded fumbling for the remote and turning it on.

"Oh!...Well dinner's ready! Come down and eat, while it's still hot!"

"Okay! I'll be down in a couple of minutes!" She heard her mother walk back down the steps. "Ho! My god!..That was close!"

He nodded. "She sounds cute!"

"FLABBER!", she said shocked.

"Haha..Relax Jo! I'm only playing.", he said snickering. "She does sound nice though!"

"Hah!..Try living with her!"

He shook his head as he smiled.

"Hey!..Are you hungry? I can just bring my food back up here!", she asked him.

"No, thanks Jo!", he said getting up. "I should really start heading out!"

He looked outside the rain was starting to let up.

"Yeah..I really should go. I can only imagine what shape the manor is in right about now!"

She laughed as he handed her the blanket and towel.

"Thanks!"

"Not a problem.", she said taking it from him. He then grabbed his shirt from the hanger and placed it on her bed. Walked to his coat and took his brush out. "You don't go anywhere without that do you?"

He just smiled as he started to brush his hair. As she watched him brush his damp hair, she could see why a lot of girls found him attractive. Even with the blue skin and the court jester features. He looked very human. And dare she say..very handsome! And for someone being over ten thousand years old. He had a better looking body, then most fit thirty year olds! He wasn't overly muscle bound, but was cut and very lean. And with plenty of visible muscle. His waistline was narrow and flat. She tried to imagine him with a fleshier skin tone and her face started to blush. She shook her head, feeling silly. Then she redirected her eyes back up to his face, cause going any farther down, would not have been proper! If there was anyone that she respected more then ANYTHING, it was the phasm standing before her! Especially after tonight. His eyes were closed as he continued to brush his hair. Then she noticed something that she didn't before. It was a small little crudely shaped golden music note, hanging from an old golden chain around his neck.

"What..is..that?"

He looked at her. "What's what?"

"That!", she said approaching him and picking it up carefully. "What is it?"

He almost seemed to freak out knowing she was holding it, cause he quickly took it out of her hand.

"It was a gift that was givin to me. A really looong time ago!", he said as he seemed to place his hand across his heart. "It's…very special to me!..I don't ever take it off! It's one of my oldest pieces that I own!.."

She noticed him clenching it in his hand, as he had a look of sadness.

"Who is it from?"

"Somebody…very special.", he answered with glassy eyes.

"Who was she?", she asked softly.

He smiled half-heartedly. "What makes you think it's from a girl?"

"Your eyes told me.", she said with a sense of pity.

He looked shocked, then nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh..they say,'eyes are the windows to your soul'..I guess there's some truth to that!" She smiled as he continued. "She was my best friend."

"I see..where is she now?"

"I don't know!..I haven't seen her in ten thousand years."

Her eyebrows raised. "Wow Flabber! That's a really long time!"

He nodded.

"Is..she the one who broke your heart?"

He shook his head. "No…I'm the one..who broke hers."

He looked down as a single tear ran down his face.

"My word..", she said shocked, as she slowly covered her mouth. "You..were in love with her!"

He angrily wiped his eye, as he put his brush away.

"I really..don't want to talk about this anymore..ok?", he said from behind.

"Sure. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pried.", she said softly feeling bad.

"It's alright. I..just don't like to think about it for to long. A lot of painful memories."

She shook her head, but she couldn't help but to feel for him.

"Anyway! You need to go eat dinner and I need to get the heck out of here!", he grabbed his shirt and glanced over at his coat. "Hey, you think it would be ok if I just used my powers to get my cloths on real quick?"

"Sure! Just try to be quite!"

"No problem!", he smiled as he snapped his fingers, then in the next moment was fully dressed. "See."

"Well that was easy!", she said laughing. "You even fixed your hair!"

"You betcha!", he said winking. He started walking to the window, then glanced at her prom dress. "That reminds me So..are you going to reconsider and go to the prom?"

"Yeah!..I am!", she said with pride. "Even without a date."

"That's a girl!", he said as he walked up to her dress. He let the silky material run smoothly between his fingers. "It's a really beautiful dress Jo! It will complement you well!"

"Heh..thanks..", she said as she walked over to him.

"But..there's just one thing missing from it!", he turned around and held out his hand. Turning it just ever so slightly. A beautiful platinum sliver tiara with a single yellow jeweled rose in the center, then six purple jeweled rosebuds(three on each side), ran along gracefully on each side, appeared atop his fingertips. "Princess..needs her tiara!"

Jo..was speechless, as her hands covered her mouth.

"Fla-bber!", she said slowly. "By god..it's so beautiful!"

"My gift for giving it another chance!", he said placing it upon her head.

This time it was tears of joy, as she quickly embraced him in a hug. "Thank you sooooo very much!"

"No problem at all. Maybe just..maybe..Princess will me her Prince!", he said smiling sweetly.

"It's sweet of you to say. But..not likely. My chance of finding a date before Saturday are..slim to none!", she said with a hurt smile.

"You don't know that for sure. Stranger things have happened!"

"Well..I am talking to a ghost!..But your talking fairy tales Flabber!..Unfortunately in the real world..that just doesn't happen!"

He turned away from her looking at her dress once more.

"All the good ones are either already taken, are gay, or..dead!..But I really appreciate everything that you have done for me!"

She gave him a hug from behind. When suddenly...it hit him! He..had the answer! It was sooo plainly obvious, it was right in front of his face..thee..entire..time! He was so happy to be facing away from her, cause he couldn't hide his excitement from his face. He was grinning from ear to ear! And it took everything, from within his being, not to start cackling like an insane freak! He…finally knew the answer! He closed his eyes, as he brought his fist up to his mouth.

He..had..one..helliva..plan!

"Hey Flabber?"

He turned to face her. She was holding the tiara in her hand, looking at it.

"The yellow rose..that stands for friendship..right?", she asked looking up at him. "Did..you do that on purpose?"

He said nothing as he looked down at her, and walked to the window. The rain outside had started to pick up again, but he didn't seem to care. He looked at her once more and winked, then shape shifted into the same little black cat. Jump out the window and was out of sight. As he ran through the rain, heading back to the manor, only one thought crossed his mind! 'I have sooo much to do before the prom!'

End of Part: 2


End file.
